1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a partitioning system with vertical posts and horizontal connecting tubes, where panels be attached to the posts with connecting elements. The posts having a connecting bar which is perpendicular to the plane of the partition with a row of connecting bores. Cantilevered arm elements, which extend perpendicular with respect to the partition plane can be attached to the posts.
2. Description of Prior Art
In one known support arm system the panels connected with the posts do not form a unified flat surface. Here the posts are also put together from two profiled sections and form vertical separating seams in the visible area, which is increased by the distance between the panels attached to the posts, because the panels protrude also with respect to the support bars of the posts from the surfaces of the partitioning system. Moreover, securing elements which protrude from the surfaces of the partitioning system are required to connect the panels with the posts, Another disadvantage which greatly impairs the visual appearance of such partitioning system is in that, in their shape as simple bows of circular tube sections, the cantilevered arm elements do not adjoin the posts in accordance with the system and can also not be used as bases for the posts.